DWM 432
The front of the 432nd issue of Doctor Who Magazine was adorned with a great picture of Matt, Karen and Arthur sporting red noses with a wonderful bold headline: Cosmic Relief. In his editorial, Tom Spilsbury tells us about the frantic changes made to the cover. Originally, a great big picture of the Master would have been on the front (see the inside cover for this) as part of this magazine includes a feature about the Master. This magazine, in my opinion, is a brilliant issue and well worth £4.50. *Production Notes: After Tom Spilsbury's editorial, we have Steven Moffat talking about R-T-D over in LA and about the terrible stress of making the upcoming series. *Gallifrey Guardian: In this issue, Gallifrey Guardian talks about: *1) The Doctor returning for Comic Relief for a special *2) Doctor Who Insider, the new magazine for North America sells it's first issue. *3) Readers for upcoming AudioGO talking books are revealed *4) A quick tribute for Nicholas Courtney, the Brigadier, who passed away in February by Gary Gillatt (a full tribute issue will come to shops soon). *5) Latest news on Matt Smith's Series Two, Hugh Bonnevill, Michael Begley and David Walliams amongst the announced and Gareth Roberts and Tom MacRae are announced as writers. *6) The Seventh Doctor takes on the Robots of Death! *7) Patrick Troughton Biography released *8) 208th issue of Doctor Who Adventures is released. *Beyond the TARDIS brings us Billie Piper, Catherine Tate, Jean Marsh and Alex Kingston, obituary to TP McKenna also. *Galaxy Forum: Daleks, Screams of Death and NTA results! *Interview: David Tennant reveals his trip to Africa, his work for Comic Relief and his love for crisps! *Interview: Toby Whithouse talks about his upcoming episode, The God Complex and looks back to the Vampires of Venice and'' School Reunion.'' *Countdown to Fifty: Series Three is examined and Star Performance given to Peter Purves. *The Watcher: Guide to the Master, weapons, disguises and all of the adventures! *Time Team: The Unquiet Dead is reviewed by the team and we reach 1279 deaths on screen! *Comic Strip: Do Not go Gentle into that Good Night. 1 part story. *Gallifrey: The team of Gallifrey IV reveal the new CDs. *Fact of Fiction: The Claws of Axos, starring Jon Pertwee, Katy Manning, Nicholas Courtney and Peter Bathurst. *Battle of Wits: Should Doctor Who ''avoid replaying past glories or is its rich history a vital part of its appeal? Toby Hadoke and Johnny Candon battle it out again! *Interview: Full Circle'' writer, Andrew Smith is interviewed for the first time ever! *The DWM Review: The Ark, Doctor Who and the War Games, The Lost Episodes: Collection 2, The Perpetual Bond, Peri and the Piscon Paradox, The Feast of Axos, Prisoner of the Sun, Radio Times: The Companions, Running Through Corridors: Volume 1. *Coming Soon: Revisitations 2 (The Seeds of Death, Carnival of Monsters and Resurrection of the Daleks), The Gemini Contagion, The Forbidden Time, Industrial Evolution. *Win: Mara Tales, Revisitations 2, Lucie Miller and To the Death, The Gemini Contagion, A Christmas Carol (soundtrack). *Crossword *Wotcha!: The Celebral Cortex of a pig, Planets top ten, Six faces of Delusion, Supporting Artist of the Month, The Crazy World of Nina Thomas, Dialogue Spot.